Fourteen Miles to Bluebell
by disconoo
Summary: It had been twelve years since she had last seen the scenery, twelve years since she has been back here. Zoe spotted a small hand painted road marker. 14.. AU story
1. Chapter 1

**A:N Hi guys. This is my first foray into the world of hart of Dixie. The show is my current obsession and after watching the season 1 eps again, the idea for this popped into my head. And boom it was in Microsoft word. Unusual as anyone who has read my oth fic would know how easily I get blocked when I'm writing, which is why my current oth fic hasn't been updated. Majorly blocked. I have a bunch of oneshots and the next chapter of ngl written but can't get any further. (I owe the readers of that mega apologies) Anyway back to hart of Dixie! I am majorly in love with wade. I mean I always had a bit of a soft spot for Jason Street but every ep of hod I'm all "awww wade!". I could watch him and his abs all day. Anyway back to the story this is a oneshot that I could turn into a three shot. And so there is no confusion this is AU. I have changed things and tried to keep the characters as true as I can so don't hate me! It's a bit of a what if? Scenario. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. And let me know if you want to see a continuation or the story to stay as oneshot. Thanks!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hart Of Dixie. Although I would be happy to enter negotiations for Wade... just sayin..

**Fourteen Miles From Bluebell**

Dr Zoe Hart gazed out the window at the landscape passing by. It had been twelve years since she had last seen the scenery, twelve years since she has been back here. Zoe spotted a small hand painted road marker. 14. She had never noticed the road marker and she had lost count of how many times she had travelled along this road. And here she was now reading it for the first time and that simple road marker hit her like a ton of bricks. 14. 14 miles to Bluebell, Alabama.

It was a year. 365 days in Bluebell Alabama. And it had been technically. Zoe had stayed for a year. 365 days. Lived in the town, done her duties and on the 366th day she had packed her bags and headed home to New York. Home it was a funny word. Four little letters that meant so much more. For most of her life home had been New York and after her year in Bluebell it was again. Although many would argue to the contrary. Addie with her home-baked cookies, and motherly advice; Rose with her childlike ideology, and well him. She tried not to think of _him _and _home_ in the same breath.

She had successfully put Bluebell in her past and lived her life. Full scholarship to college followed by med school at John Hopkins and then her lifelong dream, residency in New York's most prestigious hospital. Her life plan had come together just as she had wanted. She was Dr Zoe Hart and Bluebell was no longer her home. Those who managed to get through the door to her apartment may question the postcards of the tiny gulf town stuck to the door of the refrigerator, the Rammer Jammer logo coasters on the coffee table, or the watercolour painting of a pretty town square in the living room. But to all intensive purposes Zoe was a New Yorker and Bluebell had been a small step on her path to get to where she was and she has no plans to go back.

That was until 24 hours ago. Well 27 hours 42 minutes and a few seconds but no one was actually counting. Especially not Zoe. Yesterday she was coming off a twenty hour shift in her final rotation of residency when her world was turned upside down, again. A relative stranger delivered news that would turn her world on its axis and bring her back. 14 miles from Bluebell Alabama and a past she had tried to forget. She looked to her left and the same stranger from the day before sat eyes focused on the road, one hand on the steering wheel the other resting on the edge of the rolled down window. They had hardly spoken a word after he said what he came to say. He dutifully carried her hastily packed suitcase and checked her in to their flight and now was chauffeuring her home.

_Home_. The word seemed foreign now when she thought of Bluebell. But it was always there pushed to the back of her brain only surfacing in quiet moments between college lectures, or early hours of sleepless nights in the oncall room. It had been a year, 365 days. Invisible to the naked eye, it was still there no matter how hard she tried to bury it. It had never left even if she had. His eyes were still glued to the road and her mind went back to the night 3 months after she left; the night he visited her in New York. Out of place and out of his depth she had been cold and distant and he had finally given in. New York was her home and she wasn't coming back.

Pangs of guilt hit her. She knew she had hurt him; broken his heart even. Not that he would admit it. A bit of fun he had called it. No biggie. But she knew him. Wade Kinsella would not go to New York for just anyone and he had done it twice. It seemed like only mere seconds had passed since she spotted him sitting in a hard plastic chair in the waiting room staring at the door. She stared at him again now. He still stirred something in her. A reaction she had never been able to explain. She was a woman of science and she was still dumbstruck the way she had been when they first met. He was a stranger to her now. Twelve years would do that. He hadn't changed so much physically. Older in ways that you would expect but still the same Wade that she had met all those years ago.

Her mind then drifted back to that time. The time of Zoe and Wade. Wade and Zoe. Or "Zade" as Annabeth like to call them. Wade would grumble that it was "too Dawson's Creek for him and he was Wade and a one man, man" but she knew secretly he liked having that connection to her. She had seen a side to him that he didn't show to anyone else. And that was special to her. He had been special to her. He had been officially the first person she had met in Bluebell. She had been walking in to the local high school trying to hold her head high as the new girl when he had roared into the student lot in his beat up old pickup almost running her over when she couldn't get out of his way fast enough. She had yelled at him, he had hit on her, she had sprayed him with her mace and they both ended up in the principal's office before homeroom.

Wade Kinsella and Bluebell Alabama had not been on her to do list. But Wade was on a one man mission to change her mind. It had been a rough transition from her Upper East Side prep school to this, but she hadn't had a choice, and Wade had been the light in it all, even if she had refused to admit it. Zoe had lost her mother young. Drinking and partying the way she did it was only a matter of time before her lifestyle took her. Her father unable to cope had sent her to whatever expensive school was closest leaving her in their apartment under the care of whatever nanny was employed at the time. But then her world had crumbled. Her father had been killed in a plane crash. He had left her a trust fund and a letter. He wasn't her father. A man named Harley Wilkes had fathered her. And without access to her trust fund until she was 25, Zoe had little choice but to live with a father she didn't know she had in a town she had never heard of.

And then she met Wade. He had stuck by her through those first few weeks when head cheerleader Lemon Breeland used every trick in her southern playbook to ostracise the new girl until Wade convinced her that Zoe wasn't trying to steal her boyfriend George Tucker by being his lab partner. And that considering Lemon's fear and repulsion of blood and bodily fluids she should probably let someone else help him dissect rodents and amphibians. Wade claimed he had no choice to intervene before there was bloodshed and destroyed pom poms. Zoe still maintained putting itching powder and food dye in the homecoming queen's tiara like she planned would have worked if not been hilarious.

By the winter break Zoe had settled into Bluebell in a strange sort of way. She had begun to accept Harley in her life and she made peace with Lemon by promising not to make direct eye contact with George, and to stop calling her lemon lime and bitters at least to her face. The belles had somewhat embraced her thanks to her legacy as a Wilkes. Even if Zoe had no desire to be a belle and Lemon said she was only tolerated in the circle, Lemon's two best friends Annabeth and Cricket had other ideas. They invited Zoe everywhere and to everything the belle's did, much to Wade's chagrin. Whatever free time she had she would hang out with Wade at the old mayor's plantation where he worked as a handyman on weekends and after football practice. It was an easy arrangement. Wade pretended that he didn't like Zoe. Zoe pretended not to like Wade, and they both pretended that they didn't makeout any chance that they could.

Zoe smiled at the thought of Wade sneaking into her bedroom above the doctor's office where Harley worked and trying to sneak back out past the patients in the waiting room in the morning. Wade had had a 'mysterious' football injury that caused him to be at Dr Wilkes office early in the morning alot that year. As much as they had fun they also knew how to fight. She once dumped an entire pitcher of juice over his head at the Rammer Jammer for a reason she couldn't remember. And he had stormed away from her a time or two. Usually after she had unintentionally or sometimes intentionally insulted his band, his clothes or his truck which he insisted understood everything she said and broke down to prove how important the truck was in the greater scheme of things, not because she forgot to fill the tank after borrowing his truck for the umpteenth time.

They both had a jealous streak. She, of the football groupies that would swarm after him after every game for a piece of the handsome and cocky tight end. And he, of the guys who were enamoured by the girl from somewhere as far away and glamorous as New York. But everyone knew Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart only had eyes for one another. Well they did after Zoe slapped Joelle Sugarbaker in town square after she tried the naked girl in the truck trick. A week later Wade threw the tantrums of tantrums after fresh faced freshman Tom Long proposed marriage to Zoe via the morning school announcements. George Tucker had been the one to confiscate Wade's 16 gauge despite Wade's promise "I'll give Tom a running start to be sportin". He had been almost contrite when he finally saw Zoe but every time he saw Tom a little vein would bulge in the side of his neck. Everyone else in town thought that Wade was being Wade, but Zoe knew better. There was more to the blue eyed blonde than most saw.

He had been the one to show her how to lose her inhibitions. Zoe had been grounded by Harley after she and Wade got plastered on box white wine and had written a song to sing at the gala presenting Harley with the town MOTY award. Apparently the lyrics "Dash is here with cash cause the winner is pretty flash, getting his award at tonight's gala bash. The moty is held by Harold Tucker who now is the sucker that has to give it up to Harley the winning motherfucker..." were deemed inappropriate. To add insult to injury Zoe had thrown up in the man of the year float off stage while Wade stood on stage doing a rockstar guitar solo on his acoustic.

She remembered her first Bluebell heatwave when Wade took her to the plantation and convinced her to go skinny dipping. She had freaked out when something slimy had touched her leg. Wade had kissed her to snap her out of it, and that night she had lost her virginity to him in the old gatehouse. Although she had freaked out and made him set her up a romantic night with candles and flowers to make up for the "redneck nature" of their first night. He had laughed at her antics but then had realised she had been serious. She had confided in Annabeth, who then made it her mission to make sure Zoe got her night of romance. Even Lemon had gotten involved with the other belles to transform Zoe's bedroom into a New York hotel room. Zoe never did get to see the result of all their work because Wade had snuck her away back to the plantation where he had cleaned up the old gatehouse into a south pacific island claiming he "had seen it in a movie once" before they spent most of the night arguing over which island they were on. It hadn't been the last time they had been there. It was their place.

She remembered their tutoring sessions. Usually ending in one or both minus a shirt; and Zoe smacking Wade for giving her a hickey. But he had his moments when he would cover for her when she would go into her own world of study. Locking herself away for days at a time. He got that she had wanted to be the best. To go to medical school and be a doctor. She still remembered the first time he called her Doc. "It's only a matter of time before everyone's calling you their doc. Just means that you have to remember who said it first" he had said with his signature smirk. She had kissed him silly after that.

Zoe remembered holding in a laugh in the hallway when Lemon had stalled her on her way to the janitor's closet to meet Wade. She had been frustrated trying to listen and nod while Lemon ranted on about George's mom calling her high strung. Zoe had tried in vain to hide her laugh as Wade stood ten yards behind Lemon just outside the door to the closet doing over exaggerated hip thrusts while smirking at her. Lemon had looked over her shoulder to see what had the petite brunette's attention, and had lost the plot completely. Yelling how she couldn't understand how someone as refined and "borderline socially acceptable as Zoe Hart could see anything in that backwards redneck hick". Lemon had unfriended her on facebook for an hour until there had been some kind of emergency with the spirit squad bake sale and had needed Zoe's help. After all no one had ever been able to get the freshman and sophomore boys to spend their allowance on cupcakes like Zoe Hart. The bake sale itself made her smile. Wade marking his territory by attaching his lips to her neck while she served, leaning around her to steal a cupcake from the tray. When she tried to stop him, he danced out of her grip, smacked her ass and drawled "Thanks for the grub Doc...and the house call last night" before sauntering off chuckling. She had stared after him open mouthed while Lemon muttered about what was acceptable to discuss in public.

Then there was the time he had finally convinced her to go under the bleachers with him during the JV football game. Zoe had maintained she was not that sort of girl. She still carried mace with her for christsakes. But Wade wouldn't give in. And during the last game of the season she finally caved. They snuck down there and Zoe still wished she hadn't. It seemed Lemon and George had the same idea. Lemon had screamed about invasion of privacy and peeping Wades. Zoe had wanted to bleach her eyeballs after that but they had all been too busy trying to convince the principal they had no idea why the pregame fireworks were aimed at the Bluebell water tower and not the sky.

Then there was the time they had gone with everyone to the Bluebell carnival. Wade and George had gotten sublimely drunk and had ended up getting into a fight over something stupid like who had the cooler truck and could win the biggest prize and ended up in a competition which started on the shooting arcade, escalated in the hammer throwing contest and ended up with both on stage competing over who had the best rendition of '_Sweet home Alabama'_. Zoe ended up getting a ride home with Lemon while George and Wade slept it off spooning in the bed of his truck. Whilst being mad at his immature behaviour, Zoe definitely got the mileage from her 'spooning leads to forking' jokes for the next month. Even going so far as to give him a set of silver cutlery as a stocking filler at Christmas.

She glanced over at Wade again. His left hand was now resting on the steering wheel with his right and he was gripping the steering wheel tight. He looked as tense as she felt. It was almost as if he could hear her going through the Zoe and Wade catalogue in her head. It was door she didn't want to open. She couldn't. She was on her way back to Bluebell for a reason. But that didn't mean that everything was going to be the same. Twelve years was a long time, and judging by how much she changed herself there was no way Bluebell would be the same as when she left it.

She bit her lip as she thought back to her last days in Bluebell. She had never hidden the fact that she was only in Alabama for a year. Wade had been proud when she had told him she had been accepted to NYU with a full ride. That was the beginning of the end. They carried on like nothing had changed, although both knew everything had. As graduation loomed and everyone discussed their plans for the future and Zoe got ready to be valedictorian of a school she couldn't have imagined only months prior, and as she made plans for her move back to New York she knew things would not be the same. Wade had been a great football player and had been offered a scholarship to a junior college in Alabama. But he never wanted to discuss it. His brother Jesse was due home soon from his tour in Afghanistan and she put his stress down to that, and did what she could to make their last days as great as possible. Lemon, Annabeth and the belles had her busy with all of the graduation events and before she knew it she was packing her suitcases and boxes and readying to say goodbye.

Zoe knew deep down that wasn't exactly how it all played out. But she tried to push down her guilt and memories of Wades face the day she told him she was leaving, the next day. Wade knew she was due to go and Zoe reminded him and herself that she was only staying for a year. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. Or that she hadn't thought of staying. Or staying with Wade. On her 366th day in Alabama, Zoe left Bluebell.

They stayed in contact. At least she tried. That's what she told herself. Wade called when he was supposed to. He wrote her twice a week as promised. But after a few weeks she found herself dodging his calls. Not ripping the envelope open the second she had opened her mailbox. Telling herself that it was easier. At the time she thought it was. And when he came to visit her after three months she told herself it would be better for everyone involved if that was his first and last visit. She wasn't coming back, and Wade needed to know. After three awkward days he packed his duffel and said goodbye on the sidewalk before climbing into a taxi and driving out of her life. She cried herself to sleep with the toy stethoscope she found in her suitcase on her second day back in New York. The small note _Every doc needs one xo W _clutched in her hand.

Zoe buried herself in her studies and the career she had always wanted. Eventually the days turned to weeks, then to months and then she was at her college undergrad graduation, then her med school graduation. Then walking in for her first day of residency. Harley came to visit her every year on her birthday. He would fly in for two days. They would go to Barney's and buy her a new dress before heading out to dinner followed by cupcakes and a show on Broadway. They didn't discuss Bluebell other than a quick catch up of the practice, what was new with his nurse Addie and her family, and how big his goddaughter Rose was getting. And they definitely didn't discuss Wade. Zoe's only news from Bluebell for the past twelve years had been her semi-regular postcards from Annabeth and annual Christmas card from Lemon and George. And now she was about to enter Bluebell again.

Zoe looked back at the window as the buildings got closer together and the road started to widen as they got close to the outskirts of town. Only two more miles. Zoe started to think of those she left behind. She didn't really know much about her old neighbours. She emailed Rose from time to time but she had been only two when Zoe left. It was difficult to imagine her as a teenager. Her old friends were now strangers. Were they happy? Were they married? Children? Families? Careers? And Wade, they had been together for the past 28 hours or so and she didn't know anymore about his life than she had 29 hours ago. They were about to drive right back into his town and she wasn't prepared. "Stop the car" Zoe leaned forward all of a sudden slamming her hand on the dash board.

Wade slammed on the brakes startled before pulling to the side of the road.

"You kay?" he asked when he turned the engine off.

"Yeah" she leaned back against the seat closing her eyes.

Wades breathing slowed down as he allowed himself to really look at her for the first time. He had waited in the hospital waiting room for four and half hours drinking bad coffee waiting for her to appear. And he didn't think he had started breathing again yet. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was so different to the girl he knew twelve years prior. In her place was a sophisticated woman. Worldly, elegant and graceful. But deep down he knew she was still the sassy, smart, sarcastic and stubborn girl he fell in love with.

"Do you need another minute?" he asked. He didn't want to push her but they needed to get back to Bluebell, and sitting here with her on the side of the road wasn't making him feel any less anxious. He glanced at her again she was looking downwards running both hands over the seat.

"When did you get the car?" she blurted out.

"What?" he snapped his attention back to her face, he had been busy staring at her hands.

"The car" she looked up at him

"What about it?"

"It's your dream car" she stated and he looked back at her surprised "Did you think I would forget? You had pictures of them in your room and taped up inside your locker. You and George would go and look at cars and talk for hours about a good old boy pickup versus your dream 67 Camaro." She mimicked his accent making him half smile half smirk. "You finally bought it"

"Yeah" he smiled back at her before she looked down at the seat again. "Can't believe you remember" She looked up and their eyes locked. Zoe felt the air shift around them. It had always been this way with Wade. Serious one minute, and then the next...easy and something she couldn't put her finger on. Electric? Crazy? She bit her lip and Wade's eyes glanced down to her lips before returning to her eyes. Oh no. She knew that look. That's not why she was back in Bluebell. But it was Wade. Nothing had ever been to reason with Wade. He wasn't her type. She could never explain the attraction except it was there. And she had never cared to explain it either. She never really wanted to. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned over and kissed him. She pulled back slightly in shock with herself before looking at him straight on for the first time in twelve years. Before Wade could question the way she was looking at him, she was slamming her lips into his. Wade met her intensity with that of his own. They were completely in sync within seconds, battling for dominance before he leaned over and pulled her into his lap. They continued to kiss for long minutes. Wade pulled her sweater down her arms then tugged down one strap of her tank top, leaving hot open mouthed kisses across the skin around her collarbone. Zoe gripped his shirt trying to pull it off of his shoulders, her only thought being "there's less room in here than his old truck". Zoe felt like she was eighteen again and nothing about the way Wade made her feel had changed. They were broken out of the moment when a car went flying past them.

Zoe pulled back to look at Wade before lifting herself from his lap, and back into the passenger seat. Wade sat back trying to catch his breath while Zoe straightened out her now mussed hair. Damn Wade he had always had a thing for running his hands through it when they made out. Something's definitely didn't change. When he was composed Wade looked at her and Zoe quietly nodded. Without another word he restarted the car and pulled back out onto the road. It was time to come back to Bluebell.

They drove for a few minutes before Wade pulled off into a side road.

"Where are we going? I thought we were headed into town?" she looked at the old familiar dirt road.

"Just gotta make a quick pit stop" he answered before he drove past the old plantation house. It looked as beautiful as she remembered. She looked at the gardens as they drove and through the estate up to the old gatehouse. It wasn't so old anymore it had a fresh coat of paint and had a small garden bed around it.

"Does someone live here?"

"Could say that" Wade answered as he cut the engine and climbed out. She slowly followed him. He opened the trunk and pulled out the luggage before climbing the single step and walking into the house, she followed him inside, he left her suitcase by the door and threw his keys on the coffee table before heading to the fridge and grabbing two bottled waters. Zoe looked around the room eyes wide. The entire space was _Wade_. From the stacked video games, huge TV, the guitars to the football trophies on the mantle. It all screamed Wade. Even the colours painted on the walls and the bedding. She grimaced at the dirty laundry on the floor. But that in itself was Wade. He had always been a pig. "_You_ live here?"

"I guess" he answered scratching the back of his head. "I gotta make a quick call. You be okay for a minute or two?" she nodded before he grabbed his cell and headed out the glass doors out onto the deck she knew overlooked the pond. She looked around the room taking it all in. Wade lived in the gatehouse. _Their Gatehouse. _This had been their place. This room held so many memories for her, and she was a little shocked this is where Wade chose to make his home. She walked over to the small table next to the bed. There was two frames glass down on the nightstand; she looked over her shoulder he was still talking intently on the phone. She turned the first photo over it was the larger frame and it was cracked straight down the middle, it held a photo of Wade, his brother Jesse and Crazy Earl; all holding fish and smiling at the camera. Zoe smiled before replacing it on the nightstand. The second was a smaller frame and when she turned it over she gasped. Inside the old frame was a picture of the two of them. It was a self portrait Zoe had taken not long after they had met. She was tucked under Wades chin and they were both laughing. The photo was taken on the deck Wade was currently standing on. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She replaced the second frame when she heard the door creak open.

"That was George. He wants to see you before tomorrow, and he says he knows that Lemon will too. I said I'll let them know when you're ready to see people. He said he'll keep you being in town quiet for now"

"Thanks. I appreciate it' she hugged herself

"You must be tired, I can take you to your old house, or you"

"I want to stay here.' She cut him off as he looked back at her in surprise "I'm not ready to face Bluebell just yet, but I think I can be here. That's if it's okay with you?" She bit her lip.

"Sure, um I'm gunna go up to the main house and get some towels and stuff, and I'll be back. Make yourself at home" he gestured before heading out. "um ok" he waved as he walked out.

"Wait Wade" Zoe called chasing after him. "Is that it?" she asked as they came face to face again.

"Do you want something else?" he looked confused

"No, no I want nothing!" she replied frustrated.

"I'll get the towels" he turned on his heel and left. Leaving Zoe on her own outside the gate house. "Stupid Wade" she muttered as she headed back inside. She walked in to check out the bathroom, which as she suspected was disgusting. She looked around under the cabinets and found a bottle of disinfectant and some papertowels and began doing what she could to make it hygienic. She then stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower figuring that Wade wouldn't be too long. She washed her hair and got rid of the grime of the past day. When she shut the water off, she turned around and there were two fresh towels on the rack behind the door. She grabbed one for her hair and one for herself drying off before heading out. Wade wasn't anywhere to be found. She grabbed her suitcase and removed clean underwear and a tank top and shorts.

She had just finished towel drying her hair when Wade walked back in with sandwiches and cans of soda.

"Thought you might be hungry" he said

"Thanks" she replied before sitting down with her sandwich, smiling that he had made her turkey on rye, swiss cheese no cranberry. Just how she liked it. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Zoe cleared her throat. "Wade."

"Yeah"

"Why did you come to New York?"

"Your dad died" he answered without looking at her

"I know" she brushed her hair back. "But you could've called; I would've come back if you called"

"I know"

"So why the trip? I mean if you knew?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you not to come"

"You didn't?"

"No" he looked up at her. "Your Dad died. That's not something that you should find out over the phone" he answered "And it's not something you should find out alone" her head snapped up. "Harley loved you, and you loved him. And you shouldn't be alone; I didn't want you to be alone"

"Thankyou" she grabbed his hand. They looked at each other gingerly. "I mean it. You didn't need to do this for me, but you did anyway. I appreciate it, I really do." She squeezed his hand "Anyone else would have just called; you knew I would need you, after all this time you still know me Wade". She said with tears in the corner of her eyes

"You're welcome Doc" he answered squeezing back. Zoe smiling the first real smile she could remember in what felt like twelve years "So how about you fire up some Halo?" she wiped her eyes and smiled wider.

"Halo? Huh" he answered with a smirk" I hear that game makes people happy"

"An amateur expert told me that once" she giggled as she remembered those long nights in Wade's bedroom.

"Must have been; professionals in the happiness biz play strip halo" he winked

"Strip halo huh? Sounds complicated" Zoe feigned surprise

"No just fun" he smirked and her heart thumped in her chest

"Well I guess you always were the expert' she grinned back. They smiled lightly before they both visibly relaxed. Tomorrow would be a hard day. She would have to face the town at Harley's funeral. But for now she was with the one person who knew her best. It may have been twelve years but some things never change.

A:N There it is. Let me know what you think and if i should turn it into a threeshot. I cannot make up my mind! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**14 MILES FROM BLUEBELL.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N Hi guys! Thanks to all of your amazing reviews and response to this yes it is now officially a threeshot! Yeah! Pause for cheering! Only kidding. I was absolutely blown away by the mammoth response I got to this story. My boss was too as my email phone alert didn't stop for days! He kept looking over at my desk saying what is going on over there? Pretty funny. But I was rapt with all of your comments! You guys are the best! Like ever! Seriously you guys are so awesome I would almost be happy to let you guys date Wade yourselves! But really thankyou thankyou thankyou.! I tried to get this out quicker but I am a little ocd and editing took a little longer than it should've, especially since I kept cutting the paragraphs up and changing them around. And talking in accents to get it just right is very tiring. My boss kept asking me about that too, apparently talking like you are from the us deep south in an Australian office makes you a little weird! Actually doing it at work at all is a little weird! I love so many of you love AU stories as much as me. They are my favourite too. I'm sorry that i haven t responded to everyone individually. Although I think i responded to all of the pms. And i am taking everyones suggestions under advisement! So keep the comments coming you keep me motivated to write, and hopefully the next chapter wont take as long; depending on how ocd I get with editing. But i want it to be perfect! Kind alike all of you! so please read and enjoy and don't throw anything heavy or stain inducing at your screens like i wanted to after the past two episodes! I wanted to hop aplane find zoe and smack some sense into her! I mean really? Come on? There is only so many AWW poor wades that can come out before it's DAMMIT ZOE! Stupid picture in her head, its an easy fix, someone take a photo of wade without a shirt, frame it and hand it to her. Voila new picture! If only life were that simple! His face is too damn cute to frown! But in the meantime we have fanfiction and in my world we can try to correct the wrongs! Amen. So here's to another chapter.. let me know what you think and please don't hate me! Love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing i own in regards to hart of dixie is my dvd. Paused on shirtless wade. Hehe.**

Dr Zoe Hart rolled over in bed and stretched out. Lying on her back with her eyes closed, she took in a deep breath and her subconsciousness immediately twigged to something being off. There was a crisp taste to the air that she couldn't quite identify, stirring something deep in her memory. She had a sudden flash of waking in the gatehouse. Naked, relaxed and oddly exhilarated, she rolled over to run her hands across the strong, muscular and just as naked back in the bed beside her. A hand reached out and curled her body into the warmth that was offered. Warmth she greedily accepted despite the 90 degree heat. 90 degree weather? In New York at this time of year? Zoe opened her eyes and looked across the bed. She was tangled in the sheets. Alone. A quick check confirmed that she was in fact clothed. And the man from her dream? Was most definitely nowhere to be found. The events of the past two days swam into focus and Zoe felt the excitement of only seconds prior vanish. "Bluebell" Zoe sighed before pulling the covers over her flushed face.

Once Zoe was sure her face had returned to a normal hue, she climbed from the bed, making up the sheets out of habit and going in search of her host. She stepped out onto the deck and took a deep gulp of the fresh Alabama air. This had been one thing she had definitely missed. The air was so clean, so fresh, and she had always found herself feeling rejuvenated upon waking. She looked out across the pond to the old carriagehouse. When she had lived here it had been in a state of disrepair. Now it appeared to be in the latter stages of renovation. The entire outside was painted a crisp white with green trim. The upstairs balcony and the porch that ran the entire front length were both held up by scaffolding and there was tools and builders equipment piled together on a trestle table. The plantation had changed. But the beauty that had sucked her in was as captivating as it ever was.

Zoe turned and went back into the gatehouse. Wade was not inside. She looked over the cabin again as her mind went back to the previous evening. They had curled up on the couch together playing halo, things were still slightly awkward between them. Stilted even. But that was to be expected. It had been twelve years. She had changed immeasurably in that time. Despite feeling like she had reverted to her eighteen year old self the second her feet touched the ground inside the Bluebell town limits, she knew that Wade had changed too. While she could feel that undercurrent of electricity between them, that the tension that had made them _them, _wasever present, she felt like Wade was not. There was something definitely different in the way he was with her. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was there all the same. Or it wasn't. She ran a hand through her hair as her eyes raked over the small grey couch. It fit the two of them together like two jigsaw pieces that should never be separated. But they had been separated; and things don't always just fit together again once broken. No matter how natural or _right_ it may feel.

As the thought hit her, Zoe noticed something out of place on the couch. Sitting on the end was a pillow, a navy blue throw on top. Her eyes darted to the bed where she woke ten minutes earlier, then back to the bedding on the couch. It hit her in that moment. _Wade slept on the couch_. She immediately racked her brain for a reason he would do that. Did her breath go bad? Did he not find her attractive anymore? Was he gay? As quickly as the thoughts came they were gone. Replaced with a solitary number; twelve. The twelve years that had passed had completely changed things. She knew she was being irrational. It had been forever since they were in the same room let alone actually together. What would ever make her think that things would be exactly the same as they had been? Because it's _Wade!_ Her subconscious screamed back at her. They had never had a problem in that department. Even when he was pissed at her or vice versa, the physical attraction had always been there, sparking and exploding like a blown fuse box.

Her mind went back to his first visit to New York. Even after she told him that this was his last visit, he still stayed in her bed. He had called it a last goodbye. And they had said goodbye over and over. Had that been his final farewell? She had said she was never coming back but deep down Zoe had always believed that Wade would be present in her life at some point, in some way. In what way she didn't know, but she was sure it would happen. Well she did know what her body would want. They were Wade and Zoe for crying out loud. But last night Wade had not joined her in bed. On one hand she felt relieved. She knew going there would complicate things and she needed her head clear for the day ahead. Today was going to be hard. She needed to keep it together for Harley. It wouldn't help to be all tied up in knots over Wade Kinsella. But there was a part of her that had been tied up in a pretty little bow by him a long time ago.

Zoe tried to snap herself out of it. The funeral was at eleven. A quick check of the clock on the DVD player told her that it was a little after eight. She needed to find Wade, if they were to make it to the service on time. And Dr Zoe Hart owed her father the respect of being punctual. She remembered once promising Harley to be at home by seven for a dinner with some college chum or doctor friend. However, she had been sidetracked by Wade's mouth and wandering hands, and had turned up over an hour late without an explanation as to why she had leaves in her hair. Punctuality had never been her strong suit she thought to herself as she brushed her teeth before going back to her luggage. Zoe opened her suitcase looking for appropriate footwear for the gravelly road outside the gatehouse; quickly chastising herself for her very New York choices of Stiletto pumps and booties. Zoe gave up on the shoes as her eyes focused on a pair of oversized gumboots on the deck. Looking around she picked up the dark blue plaid shirt he had been wearing the day before and threw it on over her pjs before slipping her feet into the boots. Zoe stopped for a moment to inhale the scent that lingered on the shirt. A smile curled over her lips as she identified the same cologne he used to wear back in high school. She had bought him his first bottle and to know he still wore it made her heart thump a little harder than it should. The shirt was well worn and Zoe felt a wave of comfort hit her before she exited out the porch door and made her way across the plantation.

Zoe continued to smile as she ambled across the track towards the house. She had always loved the way Wade smelt. Actually that was not entirely true. Eventually she had learned to love the mix of scents that was Wade. She remembered the first time he had tried to kiss her straight after football practice. She had scrunched up her nose, pushed him way and told him emphatically Zoe Hart had "no interest in tongue kissing a dirty gym sock" so why on earth would she ever kiss him in that state. Wade wasted no time in betting her that she couldn't keep her hands off him even if he didn't shower. Zoe refused to back down. She might not have much self control around Wade Kinsella but she had high hygiene standards and he learnt early just how stubborn she could be. The bet lasted half a day before Wade caved and hit the showers. He fell on his sword wearing nothing but the towel he had used to dry himself, telling Zoe "Figured you'd need somethin' for the drool". He had been right to her annoyance.

Using her hands to fan herself as her mind travelled, Zoe came to an abrupt halt as she heard a strange sort of hiss. She looked up and immediately screamed. Her body flailed wildly as the panic took control of her breathing, senses, and her balance. Zoe found herself on her backside struggling to crawl backwards as another blood piercing scream erupted from her lungs. Zoe's eyes were glued to the alligator staring back at her with beady eyes from only a few feet away. Before another scream could escape, she felt two strong arms lift her back to her feet. "Alligator, alligator, alligator" she babbled pointing at the reptile that seemed to be staring at her with morbid curiosity.

"Really? Where?" a strong, masculine voice asked with a chuckle. Zoe snapped to look at the tall dark stranger before her eyes snapped back to the alligator.

"AL-LI-GATOR" she pointed, scream whispering hysterically

"Don't worry bout Burt Reynolds" he said jovially "He's just after some breakfast".

"That's... comforting" Zoe panted as she tried to step slyly behind the tall stranger.

"He's on a diet, only eats doctors on Tuesdays" he joked with a glint in his eye before turning to the reptile "Beat it Burt, breakfast's out back" The alligator released what sounded like a grunt before turning around and moving away in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" Zoe asked with her hands stuck by her sides as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"An alligator" was the only reply

"No shit" Zoe replied still frozen.

"Shit"

Zoe turned to look at her saviour a moment later and found herself looking at one of the kindest faces she had ever seen. A moment later recognition crossed her features. "Holy crap you're Lavon Hayes!"

"Pleased to meet you" He held his hand out

"Sorry" she apologised as she took his hand. "I'm Zoe, Zoe Hart. I mean _Dr_ Zoe Hart." She emphasised. "And you are awesome. I mean you have the superbowl rings to prove it"

"Lavon Hayes likes Zoe Hart already"

"Dr Zoe Hart. You forgot the doctor part, Lavon Hayes"

"And you forgot the _mayor_ part, _Dr _Zoe Hart"

"Really? Wow Bluebell sure has upgraded. How did you oust the old guy? He was like old, and strangely well liked for someone ...well... so old"

"You met the alligator" Lavon pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"That I did. And now I might need a doctor of my own. Cardiothoracic surgeon if possible" she held a hand to her chest.

"I'm not sure if I can arrange that but in the meantime there's some heart attack reducin food on offer in the main house. And a certain gatehouse keeper preparin it. If you know what Lavon Hayes means" he winked as Zoe pursed her lips and nodded before stepping forward.

"Take me to your people"

They walked together, Zoe trying to keep a discreet eye out for the sneaky reptile, and trying to convince Lavon she knew what grits taste like. "I have eaten grits before; many times, they are...delicious!" she sounded out the last word with fake enthusiasm.

Wade's head snapped up from the stove when he heard her voice. Grits. Damn it. He still remembered the first time he took her to breakfast at the Rammer Jammer. They had argued the entire walk that she would not eat an entire plate. She had crossed her arms and jutted out her hip, saying "Watch me" He had laughed as she forced down a full helping, struggling on every bite as if she had a mouthful of sand. That was the moment that he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. She entered through the French doors a step in front of Lavon and she was as beautiful as he remembered her to be first thing in the morning. He felt the breath hitch in his throat as he drank in the sight. Her chocolate locks were brushed over one shoulder and she was wearing nothing but short shorts, his gumboots and his shirt from the day before. Damn it. He hadn't considered she would still enjoy wearing his clothes, or how damn good she still looked in them. He blinked as he tried to regain his composure and blink away the vision of what he knew lay beneath the blue plaid shirt.

"Good morning" she spoke cheerily, causing his blue eyes to snap upwards and lock on her brown "I slept great; how'd _you_ sleep Wade?" the words were out before she could stop them. Wade ignored her question, focusing his attention back on the stove. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with her now.

"Mornin" he replied curtly going back to the pancakes he was cooking. "Blueberry alright?" he continued to flip the food as Lavon looked between them with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" she half smiled immediately forgetting her questioning. Blueberry pancakes were her favourite. Actually Wade's blueberry pancakes were her favourite. She was both touched at his sweetness, and salivating at the smell of the food she was now dying to consume. She watched him as he removed the pancakes from the pan, putting them on a plate before placing them on the counter in front of her with cutlery and syrup. He moved to the other side of the kitchen turning his back to her, before bringing her a cup of steaming hot coffee. One sugar and one cream. Just how she liked it. "Thanks Wade" she smiled at him before taking a large drink.

"No problem" he nodded, as he placed a side dish of chopped fruit beside her pancakes. "You better eat up before it gets cold" he motioned to the food. She went to say something but he had already turned his back and was pouring more batter in the pan.

"Somethin smells good" a female voice drawled in a strong southern accent that made Zoe flinch. Zoe turned her head to see a slim brunette wearing a silk robe with matching slippers on her feet. "Well what have we got here?"

"We have a Dr Zoe Hart" Lavon answered before she could utter a word herself.

"Well aren't you just itty, bitty and precious!" she grinned. "My I could just eat you up. Hi I'm Didi. I'm Lavon's girlfriend. Well I am now. We just got back together. I thought he was crazy there for awhile. I mean really who talks about soulmates on the first date. But it was all a misunderstandin. And now we're solid. Cause between us ladies he is a dreamboat. I'm sorry I'm being rude. Monopolisin the conversation and all I'm Didi, oh wait I already said that"

"That's okay" Zoe smiled at the excitable woman "I'm Zoe"

"You got a killer smile. I always wanted me one of those, but my lips are a little on the big side, but that's okay cause my mama says it balances my eyes, and there's always makeup. So anyway what brings you to Bluebell? I would've known if we met before and you sure don't sound like you're from these here parts. Me I'm from Georgia, but I just fell in love with Bluebell, the people are so nice, startin with the mayor."

"Um Didi" Wade tried to interrupt as he handed Lavon a plate

"It's okay Wade" Zoe smiled at him between mouthfuls of food "I'm from New York; I used to live here a long time ago"

"Oh my. You're Zoe. _The _Zoe. You're Dr Wilkes daughter, the lady doctor. The one that Wade mmph"

"Mini muffin?" Wade asked as he materialised from nowhere shoving a baked good in the brunette's mouth effectively shutting her up.

"Wade, you know I don't like complex carbohydrates so early in the mornin. Does all sorts of funny things to my insides" Didi removed the food from her mouth. "Besides I was just gunna say you don't really look like a doctor. I mean you're so pretty... and young. Maybe you should wear a stethoscope or somethin. But you must be, if you're Dr Wilkes's daughter. Lovely man. So sad. Such a kind sweet sweet man. He fitted me for my iud when me and Lavon become intimate".

"That's...personal" Zoe replied as Lavon and Wade both grimaced, before she continued on in one breath.

"I know, you must be nervous for today, I mean there was a lot of talk about whether his doctor daughter in New York was gonna come home for the funeral. Shula and Delma were arguing all day at the Rammer Jammer. And no one knew where you were Wade. And apparently Dr Breeland, and Addie both tried callin you Dr Zoe like _alot_. And Dash kept repeating "if you call she will come" like some line from a movie. I swear there hasn't been so much gossip since Annabeth Nass's husband ran off with that waitress or when Wade and Tanmmph"

"Mini muffin?" Wade slammed another one in her mouth.

"Damn it Wade" she tried to spit it out. Zoe swallowed another bite of pancake before drinking the remainder of her coffee in one gulp.

"On that note" she stood up.

"Oh my. You really are just tiny. I bet you can wear them mini dresses"

"Sometimes" Zoe moved next to Wade who was staring at her in his shirt again.

"But... what in the world are you wearin?" Didi eyed Zoe speculatively. "Is that Wade's shirt?" Lavon looked at Zoe, then at her shirt before turning back to his girlfriend

"Mini muffin?" he held out the plate as her eyes went wide

"We gotta go" Zoe grabbed Wade's hand, dragging him from the kitchen

"But my pancakes" he argued

"Don't worry I'll clean up!' Lavon called after them

"Do you think they did it?" Didi whispered a second later. "Oh my. I can't take the suspense. Wade and his lady doctor? I could just die! Die!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe finished putting the final touches to her hair and makeup. She tried to keep it all as subdued as possible, whilst completely aware that every part of her appearance would be picked apart by the town gossips for the next week in Susie's hair salon. The Kate Spade dress she was planning on wearing was quite simple and understated, whilst still flattering. Although, if she were honest with herself, there would be more gossip surrounding her arrival at the funeral than her New York couture. Well maybe not with Dash, even if he did favour a sparkly dress over a classic lbd.

Zoe was nervous about the day ahead. Not only did she have all of Bluebell to face and the task of burying her biological father; she had yet to discuss the previous evening with Wade. After dragging him out of Lavon's kitchen they had walked side by side in silence back to the gatehouse, Zoe biting her lip, one eye on Wade, and one eye wearily on guard for Burt Reynolds. He had headed straight for the shower, grumpily stating that he would use the bathroom first to give her more time to get ready since he didn't take as long.

Zoe had nodded her agreement, before he shut the door and she had sat on the edge of the bed formulating a plan to get him to talk to her. She had gone back and forth between locking him in the bathroom and making him talk to be set free, or using her tactics from high school. It still made her giggle how mad he had been when she enlisted the help of his father to get him out to that old barn on the brink of the biggest squall of the year. Crazy Earl had done exactly as he asked and had grinned before he took off in the old pickup leaving Wade with Zoe and a couple of goats. Despite Zoe's very specific instructions, Crazy Earl had headed to the Rammer Jammer. Full of scotch and pride he had conveniently forgotten to come back before the storm hit.

Stuck in the barn with crazy weather outside and Crazy Earl and his truck AWOL; Wade refused to speak to Zoe, and Zoe refused to let him ignore her. She had tap-danced, told jokes and even offered to flash Wade. They both held their ground, resulting in a chain of events that ended with a shirtless Wade chasing a baby goat around a paddock in the rain. Zoe had melted at the sight simultaneously as she drooled over his wet body. He had made her apologise to which she had immediately yielded mostly because she couldn't remember why he had been mad at her and why she had been so stubborn as to deny herself the sight of a shirtless Wade Kinsella in the first place. He had that affect on her. She had to laugh as they were both questioned later by Sherriff Bill. Wade couldn't remember why they had been fighting either. And it wasn't until he insisted on her wearing his jacket in the car home that realisation dawned. Her own shirt was see-through and she had been giving Wade an eyeful all day. It warmed her heart that she had an effect on him too, and he was protective enough that he wouldn't let anyone else see her in that state. He was a double-edged sword.

Zoe rummaged through the small jewellery case she had hastily packed. Everything she had with her was costume jewellery and she didn't want anything too flashy. She had one necklace that was perfect but she hadn't worn that particular piece in twelve years. She turned the yellow gold pendant over in her palm as the warm smile of her biological father washed over her memory. The item was a family heirloom and he had wanted her to have it. It had been a link to the Wilkes family, and Harley had given it to her at the end of her first week in Bluebell. It was a symbol of her southern roots. She thanked him and put it in her jewellery box, he didn't ask her why she didn't wear it, and she never volunteered a reason. Ultimately, the day she let Wade place it around her neck, it had become the icebreaker in her relationship with Harley. The necklace had meant everything and she had barely removed it that entire year. It would mean everything for her to wear it today.

She turned the pendant over again, her eyes closing as her mind went back.

"_Just leave it Wade. I don't belong here" she threw her hands down on her vanity._

"_That's where you're wrong Doc." He stood behind her placing his hand on her waist to hold her in place. She shut her eyes to hold back the tears as he leant around her opening her jewellery box._

"_What are you doing?" her eyes opened, pleading with him as he removed the delicate necklace from the carved wooden box._

"_You do belong" he drawled as he fastened the necklace around her neck and ran his hand across her collarbone before locking his eyes on hers in the mirror. "You just have to believe it"_

Her fingers closed over the cool metal and she took a deep breath before her fingers found the clasp. Zoe found herself frowning as she found the clasp would not open. She was on the verge of tears when there was a soft knock on the door.

"You almost ready?" Wade's voice called from the other side.

"Yeah" she closed the necklace in her palm before opening the door for Wade. Wade stepped back as the door opened and his breath hitched. Zoe was struggling with the same reaction to Wade in his dark charcoal suit.

"Is it ok?" she smoothed down the skirt of her dress, breaking the staring contest between them. The dress was fitted, belted at the waist and fell to above her knees.

"I think Harley would approve" he said finally after staring at her for a moment longer.

"Really?" she said touched

"Yeah" he nodded with a soft smile.

"But it's missing something?" she lamented with a sigh. Zoe brushed a strand of hair from her face before turning back to the mirror and looking down at the necklace in her hand once more. With another soft sigh she moved to replace it in the jewellery case before Wade's large hand landed on her much smaller one halting the movement

"Don't" he whispered as his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. His hand closed over hers and Zoe felt the air freeze in her lungs. Until this moment she has never really understood what it meant for the world to just stop. In that moment the only thing she could comprehend was Wade. The way he was looking at her, the feel of his skin on hers, his breath so close to her ear, the shiver that ran up her spine at his proximity. She couldn't understand how something could be so right. She came back to her senses as she felt Wade step back, the loss of his skin apparent immediately as he withdrew his hand. Before she could react, his eyes dropped to his own hand where he now held her necklace. He fiddled with the clasp for a moment before his eyes once again locked on hers.

Blue bore into brown as his hand lightly touched her shoulder before his fingertips danced across the skin of her collarbone to the nape of her neck where she felt the softest of caresses. Tingles ran all over Zoe as she struggled with the desire to close her eyes and savour the feeling against that of holding his gaze for the rest of eternity. She felt his other hand move to her other shoulder before both of his hands raised for mere seconds which felt like hours to the petite brunette. Wade's eyes never left hers as he placed the delicate chain around her neck. Zoe felt her breath hitch as his fingers once again left the lightest of touches on her skin as he fastened the clasp. His eyes stayed locked on hers as his hands rested on her shoulders. Zoe finally lowered her gaze to the pendant now sitting against her skin. She smiled. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, and at the same moment she lifted her gaze in silent gratitude, she felt Wade's hands slip from her and he was gone.

Zoe had felt the loss of him the moment he stepped away from her. The pain that tore through her was illogical she told herself. And as she sat beside him now in his Camaro on the way to the church she fought the myriad of emotions that coursed through her veins. She was consumed by Wade and she was scared of what would happen next. Zoe had a tendency to bury her feelings and hide behind school, or classes or work. But right now she didn't have any of things to use as a shield. She was on her way to farewell Harley. She had coped since learning of his death in the way she always had. Harley had told her when she first came to Bluebell that she was stoic. She hated that word. It just meant that she was good at faking it. And then the feelings for Wade were surfacing, and simmering and making her more confused and crazy. Was she using him as a distraction? Was he picking up on this? Did he not feel the same way anymore? Did he feel the tension? The frustration? The attraction? Was she a perfect candidate for a psychiatric assessment?

She took another deep breath as they neared the final turn that would bring them to the centre of Bluebell; to Harley, to her father. Zoe was torn between running to Harley and fleeing. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Wade looked over at Zoe as he slowed at the stop sign, turning on his indicator. He looked at her in silent question. Zoe closed her eyes, taking another large gulp of air before smiling as best she could and nodded her confirmation. Wade nodded solemnly before he looked over his shoulder and turned the corner and within less than a minute had pulled into a space on the backside of the church.

"I thought you might want a minute... before we go in" he turned off the ignition removing the keys and sitting back in his seat. Zoe nodded and they locked eyes. She could swear she could read his emotions just as she felt he could read hers. His eyes always gave him away to her. He may put up a wall for most people but Zoe could still read Wade Kinsella. He read as being worried, scared and apprehensive all at once. But mostly she could read his feelings were for _her_. He wasn't worried for himself and not for how she would react to the town, nor how the town would react to her. But how she would handle saying goodbye to the father she didn't know for over half of her life, but whom he knew she had grown to love, in the way that she had never expected. He turned away from her before opening his car door and closing it behind him, striding around the car until he was outside of her door. He leant down and opened the door holding out his hand for her to take.

"I'm here" his eyes locked on hers once again and Zoe felt the memory float over her. It had been a gorgeous day in Bluebell; they had taken a drive out to the beach once Wade had finished work at the plantation. They had messed around in the water and had toasted hot dogs and marshmallows over the fire before they had headed home to meet Zoe's curfew. Wade had been telling her all day he had a strange feeling something wasn't right, but would then dismiss it. They had been driving past the town limits when a newsflash had come across the radio. There had been casualties in Afghanistan in the same province and battalion that his brother Jesse was serving. Wade had frozen on the spot before continuing to drive her home. Zoe had pleaded with him to talk but he wouldn't. They pulled up outside the house to be met by Harley, who suggested that Wade head home to be with Earl in case the chaplain did show up.

Wade refused and instead insisted on driving to Mobile to the marine's office to get news. There was no way that he would let a stranger tell Crazy Earl if the unthinkable had happened. Both Harley and Zoe had argued and begged but his mind was made up. Zoe refused to leave the truck and somehow convinced him that if he was going so was she. Wade had eventually agreed and Harley had insisted on going to see Earl himself. Wade and Zoe made the drive to Mobile in silence. When they arrived Wade had been frozen in his seat. Zoe had climbed from his truck, opened the driver's door and held out her hand for him to take saying softly "I'm here".

As she came back to the present, she looked up at him gratefully and accepted his outstretched hand. Wade squeezed her fingers in his the same way she had that day so long ago. The only difference was his brother did come home, and today her father would not. But on that day Zoe was there for Wade and today he would be there for her. He closed the car door and they began the short walk to the church. They walked in silence both lost in their own thoughts, and in the blink of an eye they were walking up the steps hand in hand. Zoe was greeted warmly by both reverend Mayfair and his wife before she gripped Wade's hand tighter and took a deep breath. It was time for welcome and farewell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so glad you're here" Annabeth placed her hand over Zoe's at the table in the corner of the Rammer Jammer. The funeral had been beautiful, the town had laughed and cried in remembrance and given Harley the send-off he deserved as the towns beloved doctor. The church had been overflowing with mourners. Knowing how many lives Harley had touched brought her a comfort she hadn't expected. The service had been wonderful, and the townspeople had given her space as she sat in the church clutching Wade's hand, staring at the large framed portrait on the coffin as the words spoken of her father washed over her.

"Me too" Zoe agreed as she took a sip of her white wine. The congregation had moved to the Rammer Jammer after the burial. Zoe was grateful that she was being left somewhat alone today. She didn't know if she could cope with everyone being all over her straight away. When she first entered the church she had heard the murmurs as she came into sight. She knew the gossip had started by the time she made it to the front pew and had been enveloped in a hug by Addie. Rose had insisted on sitting next to her saying that they were practically sisters. After the service she had been offered condolences at the door by those that knew her to be Harley's daughter. Dash, Shula, Shep, Agnes, Sal, and what appeared to be all of Bluebell paid their respects and left her with Wade and Brick. Wade had been by her side throughout the day and had been an unwavering support. It meant so much. She knew that Harley had meant alot to him as well, and that he was farewelling a friend as she farewelled her father.

As Annabeth regaled another story; Zoe's eyes trailed over to Wade. The moment they had entered the Rammer Jammer she had been pounced on by Annabeth and the belles. She had been sat at the same table with them for the past hour and a half while they caught her up on the gossip of Bluebell. Wade had let them take her away and had busied himself behind the bar serving those who had turned up to say goodbye. He was still there now. He had removed his jacket and the sleeves of his pale blue shirt had been rolled to the elbows; a white cloth was thrown over one shoulder, as he popped the tops off a couple of beers for Lavon and Didi who were seated at the bar.

Zoe didn't know how she could've gotten through the day without him. He had always been her bright light in Bluebell. The thought made her smile. He knew his way around the bar and everyone seemed to love him. His customers didn't just order drinks, they stopped to chat or patted him on the shoulder or shook his hand. Well she knew Wade Kinsella was a natural with people and apparently also a natural bartender. He poured a round of scotch, joining in a toast with a couple of men who she remembered as being from the outlaying farms. The look on his face as he clinked glasses touched her heart. She knew the toast was for Harley.

"So I told him good riddance. I don't need him, and his little piece is welcome to him" Annabeth finished. She looked at Zoe for her thoughts and when she didn't reply her eyes followed Zoe's and landed on the spot at the bar where her attention was focused. Annabeth smiled knowingly. "The years sure have been good to him, If we weren't such good friends Zoe Hart, I might've give him a run around the paddock if you know what I mean? "Annabeth winked as the other belles giggled.

"I'm sure I don't" Zoe denied as she took another gulp of her wine. She looked up and noticed Lemon staring at her. The blonde's eyes travelled over to Wade before glancing back to Zoe. Their eyes locked for a split second before Lemon focused her attention back on George who was talking to Brick. They had spoken for a couple of minutes after the funeral but for the most part Lemon had kept her distance, staying by her father's side. That was understandable. Brick and Harley had been partners and friends. And Lemon and Brick had always been close.

"Sure you don't" Annabeth giggled. "I said it plenty of times in high school and you listened to me then, and I was right, that boy is delicious. And if you don't go there, then you are crazy pants"

"You did say that in high school... alot" Zoe agreed

"Ahmm, she did, and I agree" Cricket added in. "If Wade and myself weren't both married then I would totally hit that"

"Wait what?" Zoe spluttered

"I would hit...that!" Cricket pointed to the bar "Wa-de!" she reiterated with a wink.

"I got that, I meant the married part?" Zoe asked looking back over at Wade.

"Oh now that's a story" Annabeth started before seeing the look on Zoe's face "Or not"

"Don't worry" Cricket tried to soothe her. "It's not like he married Joelle Sugarbaker. Well they did hook up there for awhile but everyone knew what that was even if Joelle, well she has always been capital K C-razy!"

"Joelle?" Zoe gulped

"Oh crap, I probably wasn't supposed to say that" Cricket cringed

"Probably not" Annabeth winced in agreement

"I need some air" Zoe stood up. "Yeah air" she stood up drained her wine glass in a gulp then walked away through the throngs of people ignoring those calling out for her to stop and talk. She made it to the side door and turned to look at Wade once more. He was talking intently to George as he leant down on the bar, Wade wearing what she recognised as his serious face. She took a deep breath, taking one last look at the blue eyed blonde before disappearing through the door.

Zoe walked outside and leant up against the back fence of the Rammer Jammer. Even here she had memories of Wade. They had snuck out here after football games, or whilst hanging out with their group of friends to make-out. Wade would press her against the fence, and Zoe would grip the steel mesh as Wade attacked her lips with his own. But that was just a memory. Everything she had been feeling for the past three days had been a lie. He was married. He had a wife. Did that make her an adulterer? Adulteress? Bigamist? She was so confused. Okay, so maybe they hadn't slept together, but they had kissed. And he had held her hand in front of everyone in town, but that could be a sign of friendship. And where was his wife? She hadn't been at his house last night and Zoe hadn't noticed anything that wouldn't belong to Wade in the gatehouse. Zoe leant back against the fence closing her eyes as her thoughts raced through her mind at lightning speed.

Wade was married. It explained his behaviour. Why he had slept on the couch, why he was so distant this morning. But he had kissed her. Okay maybe she had kissed him, but he had kissed her back. She was sure of it. And the flirting, and the way he looked at her. The way he touched her. It couldn't all be in her imagination. Could it? She could feel the way his rough hands had gripped her in the car yesterday, the way his lips had moved over hers, the way his tongue had danced, how his teeth had grazed her skin. Stop it Zoe! She chastised herself. Zoe could feel a major headache coming on. Stress headache in the front temporal lobe if she had to guess. She would normally prescribe a patient aspirin, bedrest and a reduction in stress. Yeah right. Like that was going to happen. Wade was married.

"Everything okay out here?" Zoe's thoughts were interrupted by the feminine drawl she had always likened to nails on a chalkboard.

"Everything's fine Lemon" she replied not looking up "Just needed a breather"

"Right" the blonde stopped a few feet away. "Annabeth told me what Cricket said" Zoe didn't respond. "What? You didn't think anything would change in twelve years?" Zoe's head snapped up at the bitter tone coming from the southern belle.

"No, I knew everything would change" Zoe replied turning away

"And that's why you're so upset about Tansy. That's her name by the way. Wade's _wife_ I mean. Tansy_ Kinsella_" The way Lemon pronounced Kinsella made Zoe wince at the pain that shot across her chest. Zoe was unable to form a response. She kept her back to the blonde who she could feel shooting daggers at her. "When are you leavin?"

"What?" Zoe spun around.

"I asked; when are you leavin?"

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"That's where you're wrong"

"How is what I do or where I go any of your damn business?"

"Since what you do and where you _go_ impacts those that I care about"

"For the millionth time I have no romantic interest in George! God you've been married for like a zillion years anyway!" Zoe threw her hands up in frustration.

"This isn't about George and you know it." Lemon took a step forward as she narrowed her eyes hands on hips.

"Then what is this about?"

"George said you stayed at the gatehouse last night"

"So?"

"As if you don't know"

"I really don't" Zoe rubbed her temples.

"Wade" Lemon crossed her arms

"Wade? Zoe asked incredulously.

"Wade is a part of my family, my baby's god-daddy, and it will be a cold day in hell before I see you hurt him again"

"Lemon what are you warbling about?"

"Oh please. You don't fool me. When you came to Bluebell you ignited something in him. No matter what games you played or how coy you thought you were, or how macho he pretended to be, he gave you a piece of himself. And you didn't see him after you left. You took that piece with you. He kept up that front of his. And after he went to visit you, well the Wade that came back, he wasn't the Wade we all knew. I don't know what you did to him, or really care to know, but he has built a life now, he's happy, and he doesn't need you runnin into town turning his world upside down again just to walk back out again. He may seem strong, but he has a fragile heart. I will give you the respect of sayin goodbye to your father. Because Harley was a wonderful man. But you Zoe Hart are not him. If you had half of his grace and humility, well let's just say things would be very different. So why don't you do us all a favour, and don't hurt Wade anymore than you already have" Lemon gave her one last steely stare before turning on her heel and walking back inside the Rammer Jammer.

Zoe stared at the closed door for what felt like hours, but was mere minutes. Lemon's words tore through her. She had to get out of there. Zoe held her hand to her head willing the tears not to fall as she walked briskly down the sidewalk. She didn't take notice of where she was headed or the deserted town. Was it true? Had she destroyed Wade? Had she made him cold? She couldn't fathom that. After everything he was still her Wade. No correction he was Tansy's Wade. _Tansy Kinsella _even the name made bile rise in her throat. But Lemon was right. She had left him. What did she expect; that he wouldn't be with anyone else in twelve years? It's not like she had been single, she had dated. But it had never been serious. She had hoped Wade would be the same.

There had always been a part of her that wouldn't let herself get that far, to give herself to someone new. Because if she was honest with herself she had given her heart to someone a long time ago and had not gotten it back. She had just always believed deep down that Wade felt the same. But then again she had broken his heart. She was the one in the wrong even if she had broken her own heart in the process. Zoe looked up and realised she was standing in front of Harley's practice. It looked exactly the same. Without thinking, she found her feet climbing the steps to the front door. She leant down to the small bird statue by the door, touching the beak to reveal a secret compartment. Zoe picked up the silver key hidden inside and unlocked the front door entering the building and disabling the alarm, grateful that after all of these years Harley hadn't changed the code.

She walked up to the first heavy door and ran her fingers over the brass plate, Dr Harley Wilkes. She opened the door and entered his office. It was exactly the way she remembered it. Nothing had been changed. She ran her hands over the piles of patient files then the leather armchairs in front of his desk. She then took a seat in his chair leaning back inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne woven into the leather. She breathed deeply, before she picked up a framed photo. It was of her and Harley at her high school graduation. Both wore huge smiles, arms around one another. That had been the first day she had called him Dad. She remembered the picture being taken. Harley had been snapping photos of her and Wade before Wade had grabbed the camera and insisted on getting a father daughter snap. She had turned to Harley with a smile "How about it Dad?" He had grinned and the result was in her hands.

"What did I do? I don't know what I'm doing?" Zoe finally broke down. "I need you Dad" the tears were rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream. "Why did you bring me to Bluebell in the first place? Why didn't you tell me about Wade?" Why did you have to leave me? I can't be back here without you" she cried clutching the photo frame to her chest. She pulled the frame back to look at him once again, touching the glass with her fingertip. "I don't know how to be here without you" her tears were turning to sobs rapidly as her body completely broke down. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Why didn't you ask me to come back?"she tried to choke back her sobs as she looked at her father's smiling face before breaking down completely in a heap on his chair. "And after I begged you to, why didn't you make me stay?"

**A/N: mini cliffhanger there at the end! There's some drama in Bluebell! I have the next chapter pretty much finished but my beta and I are in a bit of a disagreement to what we think Zoe's next move is. So your opinions on how you think she will react when she sees our man Wade would be greatly appreciated**! **I know how I see it playing out in my head, but** **she doesn't agree with me and doesn't think it makes sense. Don't want to give too much away but any input helps! I also apologise if i'm a bit off with the dialogue, i'm from Australia and have never been to Alabama so I don't know how close i've gotten, but i am trying. I edit whilst reading it aloud in my very bad version of their accents but still if i have taken them way out of character then please let me know so I can fix it in the next chapter!** **Thanks again so much for reading you guys have made me keep going. Love you all! Ooh before I forget, am I the only one who noticed Crazy Earl dancing in the flash mob? Cracked me up although I can't see Wade being too happy about that. Actually that could be an awesome little oneshot. Leave it with me. And I can't wait to see drunk santa! Thanks heaps guys, and please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's finished! Yay! I am so sorry this took so long. But as I may have already mentioned I am a little ocd when it comes to editing. I have had this written for a few weeks but a couple of paragraphs I have not been sold on and have as my sister tells me way too perfectionist for my own good. But it is finally finished. I'm not 100% happy with it, but it's as good as I am going to get it without tearing out my hair, and I really really really wanted to get this out before the new year. I planned to get it out before Christmas but time constraints with the holidays and my ocdness meant it took a little longer. I do want to thank Mollie especially for kicking my butt. After reading your last review I felt bad and wanted to get it up asap for you! Thanks for your words I really appreciate them! I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and supporting this story! It's been a blast to write and it would not have gotten to this point without all of you! I also want to thank those that have reviewed every chapter. There are too many of you to thank individually but please know I appreciate all of your thoughts, ideas, and support of my writing and this story. You guys are amazing your words are so nice and helpful, and your reviews can never be too long. I tried to take everything into consideration and I hope you guys like how this story ends, and I didn't let any of you down. Hopefully this won't be the end of my HOD writing, because I love the fandom and all of you way to much! **

**I would also like to say a biiiiiig thankyou to my beta. I appreciate everything sooo much! I may be annoying, irritating and keep you awake rambling on about a universe til all hours but I appreciate it all soo much. I'll buy you some kind of present but not Wade... I called dibs. Thanks again to all of you. I have double spell checked this, but if I have missed any typo's please ignore them. Also a huge thankyou to Eli Young Band who provided the soundtrack to this story. I highly recommend everyone fall as in love with them as I am. And even give them a listen as you read. Thank again to everyone hopefully I'll see you all again next year!**

**Xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I have Eli Young Band Life at best on my itunes but unfortunately I don't own them, Wade, Zoe, Wade's abs or Hart of Dixie! No matter how much I wish I did!**

**14 MILES FROM BLUEBELL CHAPTER 3**

Dr Zoe Hart was under his skin. He had told himself he wouldn't let it happen. But she was a force of nature. She had the ability to make all of his best laid plans go to the wayside with one look. He had been preparing himself for her return to Bluebell for the past month, but the moment he saw her again in New York his brain went blank and he could not think straight. He knew he had been somewhat hot and cold with her, but he didn't know how to act around her. Strangely it was still instinctual. The attraction had not dimmed. If anything it had only gotten stronger in the time they had been apart. The desire to touch, or to kiss her were still as strong as ever. And it was still as natural to him as breathing. Which Wade found ironic, considering he always seemed to struggle to breathe around her.

Wade glanced over to the corner where he knew she was seated with the belles. His view had been blocked for a while by a group of mourners at the bar. But the belles hadn't moved and Shelly had delivered another round to the table only a few minutes previously, and no red flag had gone up. Wade knew he was trying to distract himself. It hadn't worked. His eyes had been trailing over to Zoe from the minute he stepped behind the mahogany bar. If he was honest, he hadn't really taken his eyes off her for the past few days. He knew he was a mess. He had told his friends that he was okay. He wasn't affected by her presence. He knew that was a load of bull, but he wasn't ready to admit to himself or anyone just how much the tiny brunette still impacted him.

He was surprised by the feelings that had surfaced in the past few days. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be. It's not like he had stopped feeling anything for Zoe Hart. He had tried. But everywhere he turned there was always a small reminder of her. He knew he had never moved on. He hadn't really tried. Hiding behind his 'I don't care' facade had become his uniform, and eventually people started to believe him. George and Lemon always knew that he wasn't really over her. But they never pressed him. But Harley was a different story. He knew Harley had always hoped that Zoe would one day come home to Bluebell, and to Wade. Every year before his annual trip for her birthday he would try and convince Wade to come with him. Wade always refused, and Harley would ask again the following year.

Harley was the only person that Wade had ever admitted to just how deeply he felt for Zoe. And that had been the day he had passed. Harley hadn't wanted Zoe to jeopardize her career to nurse him when she had already sacrificed so much to achieve what she had. Wade had pleaded with Harley to call her but had eventually begrudgingly agreed to follow Harley's wishes. He had stepped into her place because if Zoe couldn't be with Harley in his last days then he would be for her. Harley had made him promise that day that he would never close the door on Zoe, and it was an easy promise as the door was always left ajar; it was in his mind anyway. Maybe that was why her presence was having such an effect on him. He had kept her tucked away in his heart; away from prying eyes. The only girl he had every truly loved. From the second he stepped on the plane to New York and had seen her again, memories from twelve years before had been plaguing him. The day they met, skinny dipping at the plantation, school bake sales, making out before, during and after football practice, the long hours in their bedrooms, even the stupid silver cutlery she gave him for Christmas. He hated to even admit he still had that damn tableware. But mostly he remembered her. The way she had smelt, the way she felt, the way she smiled, and how she had always made him feel. Wade had been a screw up, the local bad boy. But Zoe had seen past all his bluster. She had stripped away his bravado and cockiness and seen the guy underneath. The guy he had never shown anyone else.

For the effort he ended up with a broken heart and a collection of angsty lovesongs on his itunes. At least he mastered a few more chords on his guitar. Zoe had loved to tease him that he could only play two chords successfully; he would then tease her back that he only needed those two chords before making his point by serenading her with his version of C7. It always ended with a flustered Zoe falling into his arms and attacking his lips. C7 never failed. He was broken from his reverie as he noticed Annabeth and Cricket approaching the bar looking a little sheepish and slightly worried.

"Evening ladies" Lavon greeted as they approached

"Mayor Hayes" Annabeth replied politely. "Wade, have you seen Zoe?" she asked gently, his head snapping up at her name, George also turning to look at her

"What do you mean, I thought she was with you" he stopped wiping down the bar.

"Well we were talkin, catchin up, and then she got a smidge upset" she explained showing a tiny gap with her fingers.

"A smidge?" Wade narrowed his yes

"Just a little" she winced looking to Cricket for help

"What about?" Wade questioned

"Well we might have maybe, possibly, probably..." Cricket spluttered

"Spit it out" Wade ordered

"toldheryouweremarried" Cricket answered in one breath holding her hands in front of her face defensively.

"You what?"

"And then she went outside for some air, and she hasn't come back yet. Which is a little worryin' considering this is her father's wake and all. I am so sorry Wade" Annabeth rambled

"But on the positive' Cricket brightened. "She totally still likes you Wade" Cricket winked

"Not really the time" George patted her on the shoulder as Wade looked ready to explode and everyone else stared at her.

"I need to find her" Wade threw his cloth down, and started walking around the bar.

"Okay, maybe we should all help, where do you think she would've gone?" George asked Wade

"I don't know, there's a few places I can think of."

"Maybe we should split up, we can cover more ground that way, she really shouldn't be alone" Lavon suggested, Didi nodding in agreement.

"I need to find her" Wade dismissed.

"I always went to Tricky Ricks when I had boy trouble" Cricket suggested cheerily.

"Maybe you should head there now, for the trouble I'm about to show you." Wade threatened

"Okay relax" George stood up halting him. "Gettin' worked up is not going to help us find Zoe. We should split up and go look for her. Wade why don't you head back to the gatehouse, Brick can check Harley's, Lavon you and Didi check the plantation. Ladies why don't you guys check out some of the places you all hung out back in high school. I'll grab Lemon and we'll check out the town square. If you hear anythin' or find her, use your cellphones" Everyone nodded and started heading out. Wade was already moving towards the back door of the bar towards his camaro "Wade" George called out

"No time Tucker" Wade called over his shoulder not stopping

"I was just going to say good luck, and she'll be okay" he muttered as he rubbed his temple before turning to Lemon and Brick. Brick clapped him on the shoulder before leaving and Lemon half smiled not making eye contact. George looked at his wife for a moment, before he looked at her a little closer. His eyebrows shot up in recognition "Oh no no no"

"What?" she crinkled her own eyebrows not meeting his eyes

"Lemon. What did you do?"

"Nothin'" she shrugged

"You said somethin' to Zoe" he deduced

"I did nothin' of the sort George Tucker." She denied

"Oh yes you did"

"Whatever" she crossed her hands over her clutch

"Whatever? She is god knows where and that's your response? I thought we were stayin' out of Wade's business?" he raised an eyebrow at his wife

"Well he is my friend. And your best friend. Not to mention you made me agree to makin' him George jnr's god daddy" she argued "So really it's all your fault."

"All my fault?'"

"I just don't want to see him like that again George." she conceded "bein' all sad and pretendin' not to be"

"No one does sweetheart. But this is a battle that Wade needs to fight himself. I love you for carin'. But well you know what happened last time I had to stand between you and Wade Kinsella?" He asked as Lemon rolled her eyes

"You got shot in the leg with a crossbow" she grumbled.

"That's right" he agreed. "I got shot in the leg with a crossbow. So now we're gunna go help Wade find Zoe, you're gunna say sorry, and then I'm gunna make sure there's no ammunition in Wade's shotgun. Okay let's go" he kissed his wife on the cheek before they headed out on the search.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe felt someone shaking her. She was pretty sure there weren't earthquakes in Alabama. She slowly opened her eyes and the room came into focus.

"Welcome back sweetheart" Bricks face was smiling down at her.

"What happened?" Zoe asked touching her head as she tried to unfold herself from the chair where she had been sleeping.

"You were asleep. And if I had to guess" he said taking the photo frame from her hands and replacing it on the desk. "You cried yourself to that state"

"Well don't guess then" Zoe snapped

"Good to see you're still as sassy as ever"

"Sorry" she apologised, running a hand over her hair. "Long day"

"I know, I'll call Wade, get him to take you home?"

"I don't want to see him"

"He's worried about you sweetheart"

"Well he shouldn't be" she snapped as she stood up.

"Look Zoe"

"Brick don't start. I just buried my father I'm not looking for a replacement"

"Ouch" he replied as she headed to the door. "No one blames you for being angry, but if you let that anger take over well then maybe people will start blamin' you for your choices. And you do have choices Zoe, and I know Harley wouldn't want you angry like this"

"Maybe he should have thought about that before he decided to hide the fact he had cancer from me" Zoe glared at Brick before storming out of the practice.

Brick stood shocked for a few moments before he went after her. By the time he got outside she was gone. He sighed before removing his phone from his pocket.

"Thanks Brick" Wade sighed into the phone. "Yeah sure I'll let you know if I find her" he closed his own phone before placing it back in his own pocket. He had checked out the gatehouse and she wasn't there. He then had done a sweep of the carriage house and their spots on the plantation, and the place she used to go to think when she first moved to Bluebell. She was nowhere on the property. He had just started back on the shortcut track to the centre of town when he heard a crash to his left. He spun on his heel and started jogging back to the gatehouse.

The first thing he noticed was the doors wide open, and the place lit up like a Christmas tree. He stepped inside and she was nowhere to be found. He eyed her half packed suitcase on the bed before switching off the lamp closest to him, and the switch to the light on the porch. "Dammit Zoe, you'll blow the fusebox" he moved to flick off another switch.

"I'm leaving anyway" she replied as she exited the bathroom carrying her toiletries and jewellery case.

"No you're not" he moved to stop her

"Don't tell me what to do" she flinched back at his touch. Wade held his hands up as he took in her appearance. She had removed her sky high heels, and her hair was loose around her shoulders where before it had been tied up in an elegant knot. Her makeup had been washed off but she still had mascara rings around her eyes, which themselves were red from crying.

"We need to talk"

"No, we don't"

"Yeah we do" he tried to halt her again.

"Don't touch me Wade." She warned

"Fine" he threw his hands up as she roughly packed her belongings. Zoe had always internalised her emotions. She wore a mask for most people although Wade had always had x-ray vision. He could read her like a book and always knew how to stop her walls from blocking out the world. He had a way of getting her to open up to him and that scared the hell out of her. Zoe's entire world was off its axis, she had so much to deal with, to work through and at that moment she needed to put distance between them, because although he had the power to help her he was the one with the power to bury her as well. Wade being married was the proof of that. She may be selfish, and all of the other adjectives that people used to describe her. But if Harley had taught her anything it was the difference between right and wrong. And long suppressed feelings for her married high school sweetheart was definitely wrong, no matter how right it may feel.

"I should have never come back here" Zoe muttered to herself

"Yes you should have"

"Why? What's here for me anymore?" she turned to face him tears beginning to form again in the corner of her eyes. "My Dad is gone. And you..."

"And me what?" he locked his eyes on her intensely

"Nothing" she tried to erase the words Wade and married from her mind.

"C'mon what about me Doc?" he pressed as she broke his gaze and turned back away blinking back the tears as she refolded a shirt.

"I have to go" she took a deep breath

"I'm not gunna let you shut me out this time" he said resolutely

"Me?" she spun around "You have always done a pretty good job of that yourself" she accused.

"What? When I was standin' in front of you beggin' you not to give up?" he countered

"You cannot throw that in my face. I wanted to be a doctor from the time I could walk! You can't blame me for chasing my dream!"

"I don't! I never did!" he retorted. "I blame you for givin' up on me!"

"You think I gave up on you? Is that why you hooked up with Joelle Sugarbaker? Why you got _married_?" she snapped "Where is she anyway? Tansy, Your _wife_?" The word falling from her lips like poison. "Is she under the bed? The backseat of your car, hiding in the closet? Zoe asked spitefully slamming open the door to the small cupboard next to the bathroom.

"Leave her out of this." he slammed the door closed again "And Joelle was always nothin'. You don't even deserve an explanation".

"Because you're doing a stellar job so far" she challenged him, both of them blazing with anger.

Wade tried to unfurl his fists stepping away before glaring at her with a hand on his hip. "You know what? You're still as selfish and superior and self centred as you always were!"

"Didn't stop you from sticking your tongue down my throat yesterday!"

"Well you just said it yourself I have no standards!" he shouted back at her.

"So that's why you're married to one woman, and making out with another?"

"This has nothing to do with Tansy! And everythin' to do with you and your stupid picture!"

"What picture? What are you even talking about?" she yelled back frustrated

"Oh come on Doc, the picture you have in your head on how your life should be. And that picture has never included me. You talked a big game but that's all I ever was to you. A game"

"You were never a game to me Wade" Zoe whispered as another tear dropped from the corner of her eye. The pain and hurt and fear all were crashing down on Zoe in that moment by the look in Wade's eyes.

"Sure I wasn't. I'm the guy that you told your big city friends about. The home-grown boy that kept your bed warm for a year in Alabama. You never took me seriously" he stared her directly in the eyes, his own hurt, and pain reflecting back to her "But what did you still want? To go off and be a big superstar city Doctor, leavin' me sittin' by waitin' for you for twelve years; never movin' on! Not livin' my life. Well newsflash Doc, I'm not that seventeen year old boy you maimed with your stupid pepper spray! Thin's change. People leave. You should know better than anyone about that" he turned away taking a few steps before turning around to face her. He looked down at the floor taking deep breaths trying to calm down as silent tears rolled down Zoe's face.

He eventually looked back up and locked eyes with her as he stepped forward and cupped her chin in his hand. He then left the softest of kisses on her lips. Zoe's eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against hers. Before she could really react he pulled back "And the saddest thing is Doc, no matter how hard I tried I could never stop lovin' you, and I did wait for you. But you didn't wait for me...and that's why I married Tansy" he dropped her chin on the last word before turning and walking silently from the gatehouse, leaving a shattered Zoe behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes as she silently finished packing her bags. Wade had been gone for what seemed like hours but in reality had been closer to twenty minutes. Zoe had slumped to the floor and cried into her knees before continuing to pack. She had torn through the gatehouse collecting her belongings like a tornado. Zoe needed to put distance between Wade and herself. It was what was best for Wade, she kept repeating. She had hurt him enough. He was right, twelve years ago he had fought for her and she had pushed him away and put herself first, and now she owed it to him to put him and his marriage before her problems. She would be out of his hair and out of his life and this time for good.

She stopped her packing when there was soft rapping on the porch door. Turning her head she took a few deep breaths before zipping up her carry-on bag ignoring the person on the other side. After a few minutes and the third knock it was apparent the person on the other side wasn't going anywhere so she moved to answer the door.

"Wade isn't here...George"

"Hi Zoe" he replied with a soft smile as he stood before her holding a white business sized envelope

"Wade's not here" she brushed her hair back before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm actually here to talk to you. Can we?" he gestured to the couch

"Sure" she conceded to let him pass and settle himself on the couch. She stood next to the door waiting for him to speak

"Look Zoe, I know you're upset and you've had a lot to deal with today and I really don't want to add to it all but I needed to give you this and maybe talk to you for a minute, there's somethin' you need to know. Thing's with Wade aren't what you think and there's some stuff you should be aware of"

"This isn't a trial and he doesn't need a lawyer" Zoe put a hand to her forehead.

"No, but he should also be considered innocent until all the facts are presented" George argued.

"Fine, attorney away" Zoe relented hoping the faster she heard him out the faster she could leave.

"I know you know about Tansy" he started as Zoe looked away again "But you should know they're not together" her eyes immediately snapped back to George. "I mean they're technically still married, but Wade and I have been tryin' to correct that situation for awhile. Legally I mean" Zoe looked away trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. "There's more" he continued "The whole marriage was kind of my fault"

"What?" Zoe looked confused.

"It's a long story, but well I had a business trip to New York and Lemon thought it would be a good idea for me to look you up and surprise you, and well you know Lemon so I did. I went to your apartment and I met your boyfriend. And he started tellin' me about you guys movin' in together and when I got back Wade overheard me tellin' Lemon. He took off and the next thing you know he's drunk off his ass on a shrimp boat in international waters and he's married. Within a month he had me draw up the divorce papers and we've been tryin' to track down Tansy to sign em ever since."

Zoe looked away as she took in George's words. Wade was technically married but he and Tansy were not together. That explained the lack of anything remotely feminine in the gatehouse. The lack of a ring on his finger, it also explained what he meant when he said she hadn't waited for him. He thought she had moved on, so he did the same.

"I wasn't moving in with him" Zoe dropped to the other side of the couch as realisation hit her.

"Wait what?" George looked confused

"My ex-boyfriend. We weren't moving in together" she shook her head. "I'm so stupid"

"Actually that's pretty smart I met the guy for like two minutes and well for a surgeon he seemed kind of dull"

"That's not what I meant. And trust me I know" she tried to gather her thoughts. "We were never that serious and he knew I was never that into it, but he liked to make out to everyone else it was more than it was. I never paid enough attention to stop him. This is all such a mess." she stood up and paced the room. "I need to get out of here" Zoe moved back towards her luggage.

"Zoe you can't go" George stood up.

"Why not. I have made so many mistakes. Wade deserves better. He's better off without me" she turned around.

"No he's not" George grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I have known Wade my entire life, and he's been my best friend since the third grade when he put a tarantula in Jimmy Preboo's backpack after he did unmentionable cruelty to me with itchin' powder" George held his hand up as Zoe looked at him questioningly "That's not important right now, but the point is, I've known Wade forever, and I have never seen him look at anythin' in this world the way he looks at you. Not even his car" making Zoe snort. "I'm serious Zoe Hart. You and Wade together are like somethin' from the movies. Only you're movie hasn't started yet"

"George" Zoe closed her eyes

"Come here" he walked away back to the couch picking up the envelope from the coffee table and handing it to her, before sitting down and opening Wades laptop. "First you need to read that, second Wade doesn't know I know about this, but if you don't believe how Wade feels about you, and how much you both need each other; and how much you should be in each other's lives; then you should hear it from him." He then opened a file called "life at best" and a moment later the unmistakable sound of Wade voice surrounded her, landing right on her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Number fifty four: burns boiling water" Wade scrawled on the notebook in front of him.

"Fifty four? You've really found fifty four of those ridiculous cons" Lavon asked over his coffee cup.

"Fifty five: doesn't refill the tank" Wade ignored Lavon

"I think he's lost the plot" Didi leaned her head towards Lavon who was seated next to her at the breakfast bar in the kitchen of the plantation house. "I've heard about this, one minute, normal, and them BAM, crazy as crazy be"

"Bam?" Lavon asked

"Bam" she agreed resolutely "I'm tellin' you we don't stop this, the first of the month you're gunna be singin' Wade down from the roof of the hardware store"

"Lavon Hayes can't be seen singin in public"

"On a roof" she reiterated

"NOOOO" he growled before looking up at Wade

"Fifty Eight; coffee shouldn't taste like a pastry"

"What's that got to do with the lady doctor?" Didi looked confused

"Fifty nine: cutlery"

"Wade that's enough" Lavon stood up.

"I'm busy" Wade replied

"No you're not" he grabbed for the notebook

"Sixty: fast friends with Lavon" he eyed his landlord as he wrote down the words

"And this is not helpin" he snatched the book from Wade

"It was your idea" he grabbed for the book back

"And Lavon Hayes was wrong, this is for cleansin' and you my friend don't need no cleanse"

"And what do you spose I do instead?"

"You need to go talk to Zoe"

"And you're holdin' sixty reasons why that's a bad idea" he reached for the book again

"Really? Because I don't think that 'stupid shorts' and 'wears pyjamas'' count as reasons not to talk to someone" Lavon held up the list

"It was never gunna work" Wade shook his head

"Depends on the fabric, some shorts can easily pass for sleepwear" Didi put her head in her hand.

"Um Didi, would you mind givin' me and Wade a minute, you know guy talk"

"Oh sure" she moved to stand up "You boys should discuss the lady doctor in private, but Wade don't let the fat lady sing until you've made your pro list. You should never go off prematurely" she patted him on the hand before strolling out of the kitchen. Wade looked at Lavon with a dumbfounded expression

"You need to talk to Zoe" Lavon reiterated when she was gone

"It's not that simple" Wade argued

"Yes it is" Lavon replied assuredly as he placed his mug in the sink

"Look me and Zoe have never been simple. It was always been... complicated."

"Uncomplicate it" Lavon shrugged

"What do you want me to do? Go find her, tell her that she's the only girl I've ever loved? That I forgive her for pushin me away, and leavin me behind?" Wade asked incredulously

"Pretty much, because you do and you have. You could add in somethin about how you knew it was the right thin' to do, and you both got to grow up, experience life, followed your own dreams before you tried to follow them together" Lavon counselled

"That's the stupidest thin' I ever heard. And I'm a bartender I hear stupid thin's all day long" Wade pointed out. "Have you been watchin the notebook again?"

"I'm datin Didi what do you think?" Lavon retorted

"Well life aint like a movie, you don't get to ride off into the sunset with one special person. It's not all rainbows and lollipops. It's pain, and yellin' and medical school, trust me Lavon, Zoe don't see me in her picture" he slumped in his chair resigned

"Maybe then you need to show her what you see in _your_ picture" Lavon suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"All I've heard is reasons why you can't be together. If Zoe don't see you that way that's one thin', and completely untrue" he held is hand up to silence Wade before he could protest "But you do see her that way. You love her. And if you think you haven't already forgiven her for the past then you're wrong. You nursed her father in his last days, you sat with him for hours on end, and you flew halfway across the country to tell her in person that he had passed. You love her, past and all, and if you don't do somethin' about it then you're a bigger idiot then this list says you are"

"So you're sayin I should tell her how I feel?" Wade clarified as he processed Lavon's words

"No Lavon Hayes is sayin you need to _show_ her how you feel" he leant down on the counter. Wade pondered the advice as he slowly started to grin.

"Well alright then"

"That's my boy" Lavon clapped standing tall. "You show Zoe who Wade Kinsella is, how big his heart is, and how it only beats for one girl"

"You're right" Wade stood up and started striding out of the kitchen.

"Lavon Hayes is always right"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe sat back against the couch as her mind raced. The pages from the envelope were sitting beside her on the couch as Wade's words, his lyrics; his melodies were running rampant through her mind. His songs were laced with hurt, pain, regret, and sincerity but woven in was love, hope, belief and faith. Wade had loved her. After explaining the pages and that Wade had written some of the songs in the three months between her leaving and his visit to New York, and the rest in the year proceeding, George had left her alone to listen and think in private. Zoe had been so enamoured that on her second listen she had tried to plug the laptop into the surround sound speakers and had blown the power. She now sat on the couch with the laptop resting on her knees with only the storm candles she had lit casting light around her, the computer screen long left to go dark.

She had no idea where Wade was or how much time had passed, or what decisions she would make, her concentration solely focused on the sound of Wade's voice and his fingers on his guitar strings. In that moment she felt calm, safe and relaxed. Her attention slowly drifted from the music to the soft pattering sounds of raindrops that were gradually getting louder on the rooftop. She had always loved Alabama rain. It was so different to New York rain. And it again made her smile. Zoe picked up the discarded papers and restuffed them in the envelope before she placed them along with the laptop on the coffee table and stood up. She moved across the floor towards the porch a moment before she reached the doors, her eyes spotting a figure moving towards her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out Wades profile. He stopped in front of the door and his eyes locked on hers. The world seemed to stop as piercing blue met brown. Zoe felt herself losing herself in his gaze as a smile splayed itself across his lips.

Zoe bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning as he moved purposely through the door toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek at the same time as he turned to press her against the wall. They both held still as they appraised one another in anticipation and silent exchange of sentiment before Wade leant in to show Zoe Hart what he indeed felt for her. At in the moment was no doubt in either's mind. The second their lips met, the passion exploded between them. All rational thought left both their minds as their hearts took over and melded together as one. Zoe's small hands reached around Wade's shoulders before dropping to the lapels of the suit he wore for the funeral, pulling the garment from his shoulders and simultaneously pulling at the hem of his dress shirt.

Wade's hands were on a trip of their own, reacquainting themselves with the curves they had once known intimately, before stripping her of her dress in seconds. They fought to caress her skin as her hands worked on his buttons to remove the item of clothing that prevented her from feeling him. She sighed against his mouth as he was finally free from the confines and she was able to pull his chest flush against her own. Wade's mouth moved hotly over hers, and Zoe could feel everything he was pouring into his kisses, and she instinctively knew that Wade could feel that too. Zoe gripped his arms tighter, winding her hands around his neck when he leant down and grabbed her around the hips lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss more than she knew was possible.

As she kissed him as hard as she could and with everything she had, Zoe knew she was where she was meant to be, and with whom. She was home. Wade kissed her once more before pulling back to take in a much needed breath. His eyes smouldered with desire, need, and longing that had been long hidden beneath the surface, and that Zoe knew was reflected in her own eyes. He stepped back from the wall tightening his grip around her as he silently walked them towards his bed. His eyes never left hers, and Zoe recognised the burning passion bubbling from her was met only in intensity by Wade's, and that it stemmed from the raw, unadulterated love that had always been between them. Unspoken and nameless they were giving into it with every fibre of their beings.

As her back came in contact with the mattress Wade smiled and Zoe reached for him, unwilling to lose the bond between them that was reconnecting with every passing second. Wade closed the final distance between them and joined their lips with a soft sigh of contentment as they continued to reacquaint themselves with one another. Their hearts were both beating out of their chests as they continued their ministrations; mouths battling for control as hands held no inhibition. They gripped one another tight, mouths fused together, skin on skin, laughter mixing with pleasure; physically showing the other how much they had been missed. Wade's mouth trailed across her throat and down the column of her neck as his hand slid up Zoe's side and then down her arm gripping her hand in his and interlacing her fingers with his own against the sheet, linking them together once again as one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe curled her body into Wade's as she ran her fingers across the skin of chest and through the small pattering of hair, as Wade's fingers played lazily with her own locks that were falling over the pillow. They were sprawled across the floor amongst bedclothes, bodies intertwined under the blanket both happy and content. Zoe breathed in his scent as a smile played across her features.

"So what now?"she asked

"Well, get some food for sustenance, and do it all over again" he smirked "or vice versa" his hand slid to pull her closer as his lips once again closed over hers. "mmm" they moaned simultaneously into one another's mouths, losing themselves in each other again. "no, Ignore it, ignore it' Wade ordered as she begun to pull away at the sound of a knock on the door. He gripped her tighter and kissed her deeply, burying his hand in her hair as the knock became more insistent.

"We should really get that" Zoe pulled away again Wade grumbling in response as he turned his head to the side. "I'll get rid of them and you can get some sustenance..." she left a lingering kiss on the side of his jaw "so we don't..." another lingering kiss to his neck "have to leave..." she kissed his adams apple "Again tonight" she kissed the side of his neck again before he grabbed her face pulling her lips back to his own. Letting out a guttural groan at the contact. When the knocking became louder he let her go before she leant in and left another lingering kiss on his lips "I'll be right back" she promised, giving him a last kiss before she moved to answer the door, Wade throwing himself onto his back.

Zoe wrapped Wade's discarded shirt around her frame before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

"Lemon, this isn't a good time" she addressed the blonde who stood before her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to apologise for earlier."

"Lemon it's really not necessary" Zoe wrapped her arms tighter around herself

"Actually I think it is" the blonde disagreed "Wade's my friend and I care about what happens to him, and I don't want to see him hurt."

"I know"

"But I shouldn't have come at you the way I did. I saw the way Wade looked at you at the funeral today and I got scared. I never want to see him the way he was when he got back from New York"

"I never meant to hurt him"

"But you did all the same. But the thin' is. I saw the way you looked at Wade too. You love him. And sometimes you hurt the people you don't want to hurt"

"Lemon" Zoe looked the blonde in the eye and saw the effect her leaving had on her as well

"All of the other girls, they were my friend because they were scared of me, but you were different. I respected you. I was horrible to you and you never backed down, and you were my friend, we were friends. But then you left and you cut me out. And it hurt. Because when you left, you left me too."

"I'm sorry" Zoe said sincerely

"I appreciate that. I really do. And I hope you stay around awhile, because I would really like us to be friends again Zoe Hart. And I think you and Wade could be more than that"

"You think so?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Yeah I do. I was so mad at him for marryin Tansy the way he did, and you for being the catalyst in it. I blamed you for that too. But the thin' about Wade is he has the biggest heart. He keeps it below the surface and doesn't let anyone see it. But you already knew that. You're the same way." They shared an understanding smile before Lemon continued "I guess I always believed that one day he would rise above this town and have a life as big as his heart, and when he met you, I knew it for sure. I guess the rest is upto you" Lemon smiled before leaning in and giving Zoe an awkward hug "I should go, we're havin movie night, I've seen Casablanca a thousand times but I still want to see how it ends" she laughed before turning to leave, Zoe smiling at her retreating back before calling out to the blonde

"Lemon...Thank you"

"Anytime" Lemon waved before heading to her car.

Zoe walked back inside and closed the door as the headlights moved away from the gatehouse. She looked up and smiled at Wade who had repositioned himself on the bed with the pillows and blankets.

"Who was at the door Doc?" he asked one arm tucked behind his head. She grinned broadly at the sound of her nickname falling from his lips.

"Just a friend" she walked over and climbed onto the bed beside him. "A good friend"

"mmmm" he sighed in contentment as he pulled her down to lie closer to him.

"A friend who helped me make a decision" she sat up.

"What?" his eyes furrowed at the bright smile on her face. "Who was really at the door?" he asked suspiciously as she grinned and stood from the bed going over to the couch and leaning over it to reach for the discarded envelope on the coffee table. "Nice view" Wade commented with a smirk

"You're such a perv" she couldn't help but chuckle. She liked things like this between them. It's how it used to be, how it should be. She sauntered back to the bed before climbing back up next to him, tucking her legs beneath her, dropping the envelope on his bare chest.

'What's this?" he asked as he turned it over in his hands

"Open it' she smiled. Wade looked at her unsure before pulling the stapled pages out and placing them against the envelope and beginning to read his eyes going wide after the first few lines.

"Zoe this is...Harley left you the practice" he stated shocked

"Technically he left me half the practice; it's a partnership with Brick"

"But still, he gave you this"

"Yeah, but he's giving me so much more" she locked her eyes on his.

"What else is he givin you?" he asked flipping through the pages not seeing anything else substantial, the papers solely pertained to the bequethment of the practice.

"He's giving me you" she smiled as his head shot up from the papers to look at her. "I know we have so much to talk about, and I'm neurotic and bossy and a complete pain in the ass and it's not going to be as simple as me taking over my father's practice but it can be, and maybe it will"

"Zoe what, what are you sayin?" he asked confused

"I'm sayin" she mimicked his accent before she took a deep breath "That I love you, and that you were right, I do have a picture in my head of what my life is supposed to be, but someone told me that that picture was stupid. But it's not" she blinked back the tears she could feel forming. "Because that picture always included you, I just needed reminding." She smiled as Wade gazed at her with so much love it took her breath away. "But maybe life isn't a picture, despite how amazing or handsome that picture might be" she chuckled "Maybe it's a movie, and I for one am curious to see how this one ends" she looked at him expectantly as the smile gradually overtook his features before he leant in and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes before Wade managed to flip them over and started to kiss down her neck.

"So what kind of movie?" he pulled back to look at her

"What?" she asked her eyes still closed as he continued to pepper her with light kisses

"What kind of movie?" he asked again punctuating each word with a kiss before pulling back to look at her with a gleam in his eye. Zoe opened hers to stare at him with a lazy smile before it fell from her lips

"Eww you're totally thinking porno" she slapped him as he chuckled

"We are naked" he pointed out looking between their bodies

"Ewww" she slapped him again. "That is sooo gross I just opened my heart to you and you say that" he stopped her with a fiery kiss that she couldn't help but melt into.

"I was thinking more action slash comedy, you know something a bit more...me" he winked at her when they pulled apart.

"Action movie?" she asked through narrowed eyes

"With two hot leads" he kissed a trail down her neck trying to sell her

"Mhmm" she agreed

"There's some drama, some laughs, a few crazy car chases in an awesome camaro, some hot action" he leant down and dropped a couple of open mouth kisses to her shoulder making her laugh "Some good friends, a little romance, maybe a family, some more drama, you know town gossip inducin stuff; more action" he kissed her other shoulder "But in the end the bad guys get eaten by the mayors pet alligator" Zoe laughed out loud at that

"So how does it really end?" she asked as she bit her lip

"Our two absolutely smokin hot lead characters have their well deserved ... action scene" he wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her long and deep again

"I like happy endings" Zoe grinned up at him as he brushed her hair from her face

"Me too" he grinned back resting his forehead against hers.

**A/N: there we are all over! Thanks again to you all! You guys are so awesome. I have received a couple of pms requesting a sequel or a spin off of this story and I don't really want to go the sequel route but if anyone has ideas for a teenage spinoff (which was requested by someone who wishes to remain anonmymous – of oneshots of teenage moments in this universe) please let me know. If i have made any huge errors above or you don't like how I have ended this story feel free to let me know. The album used in this story was Eli young bands "Life at best" if you couldn't tell, although I took a little character inspiration from the lady antebellum catalogue, Jake Owen and Luke Bryans albums and the songs that inspired this story to begin with: Eli young band: everything is you, tim mcgraw's why we said goodbye, and seventeen and eric church springsteen. If anyone has any other songs to add to my zade playlist let me know! I hope you all have a wonderful zade new year (I am so happy with them right now my smile hasn't left my face, bless my little zade heart!) and the new episodes give us some awesome zade moments! Thanks again everyone love you all please let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


End file.
